Justice League Beyond Vol. 6 Issue 004
Summary * Franz Kayßler entertains a business friend with his great aunt Claudia. ** Frank, Heidi and Akshay take to the Ritterstange and summon members of the Justice League for a local crime ** The League leap from the Ritterflugzeug and stop armed terrorists hijacking White Knight's prisoner transfer and executing him. * Margarete Spiegl tasks Kid Flash, Olympian, Steel Shiva, Technologic and The Living Statue to go with Superman Secundus to Tokyo to do a PR gig at media convention AnimeJapan. ** The attendees endure photocalls with fans, strange questions from the public and the oddities of Japanese culture. ** Kid Flash scouts the premises on Supr, and is later found chatting with Doc Otaku * The debut of the Japanese reboot version of American cartoon The Zoo Crew is disrupted by the starblade and power glove of Ubergeek, determined to prevent this terrible cartoon from airing. * Kid Flash tries to vibrate the Power Glove off her opponent as he programs in more summonings.... and instead causes an explosion which sends the heroes and villain to a strange land with bright blue skies, crooked rocks and a sun with a face. * David tries to save Kid Flash from taking a blunderbuss shot from redneck porcine humanoid "Harry Hogg", but she is still injured; the 40s cartoon star can't understand why she isn't immediately popping back to life. ** Hogg's foe, the purple super-fast super-cunning Whatchamacallit, steals the broken power glove and has to be ensnared with an illusion of a sexy female Whatchamacallit. ** An ambulance comes for Kid Flash, but the locals don't understand permanent injury - Superman Secundus goes to watch over her while her fast metabolism does it's job. * Ubergeek theorises that Kid Flash has vibrated them into another dimension, and without a healed Kid Flash and repaired Power Glove they can't get home - they'll have to go to a nearby city to collect parts. ** Their path is blocked by the "Crazy Car-Chase", a sixties cartoon come alive. (But only Ubergeek has heard of it) ** Patty Pitlane's pink car is "repaired" by Steel Shiva, who is confused that the engine makes no sense but deduces that the world's laws of physics are different and run on Cartoon Logic. ** Patty completes the race, beating her rival the Masked Weasel, then drives the newcomers to the city. * The city is a crazy place filled with Acme shops, animal battles, casual explosions... and defenders ** The shaved chimpanzees manage to convince the locals that they mean them no harm and there's no need for a "mistaken identity" fight. (Which greatly disappoints Captain Carrot) ** The Zoo Crew take the League back to the Z Building, a Z-shaped skyscraper where they can work on their repairs. * Yankee Poodle gets a paper cut for the first time ever, and Steel Shiva & Technologic reach the horrifying conclusion that they may have broken the cartoon physics. * Superman Secundus calls the others to his side, where a cat called Jim is horrified to have found his teeth have bitten a mouse called Terry in two. * Jim the cat is arrested for the first ever murder of Earth-26. Notes * First appearance of Earth-26 and it's inhabitants, including: Harry Hogg, The Whatchamacallit, Patty Pitlane, The Masked Weasel, Jim The Cat, Terry The Mouse and Sherrif Spaniel ** The Crazy Car Chasers also include a Vampire driving a coffin on wheels and cavemen driving a cave on wheels. * First appearance of the Zoo Crew: Captain Carrot, Yankee Poodle, Pig Iron, Rubber Duck, Fastback and Alley Kat-Abra * David applies for Indian citizenship. * Akshay's brother, Yamahil Adani, is asking more awkward questions about his whereabouts - he thinks his absences and mysterious calls away are because he has a a secret girlfriend. "He shouldn't be ashamed to show her to me; I'm his brother, I'd love him not matter what."